un cambio inesperado
by elizzacullen
Summary: un cambio inesperado para ella una chica con la misma rutina de siempre pero cuando le den la noticia su vida dará un giro de 160 grados...


_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a sthepenie meyer los que no estan identificados son mios la historia es mia**_

**-**ring-ring oh el maldito despertador para ir al instituto me levante de un salto y me dirigi al baño,me duche me cepille los dientes me amarre el cabello en una coleta desordenada y luego me cambie

-con un jean ancho y largo una remera mangas largas suelta y baje las escaleras a trompicones

-una vez en la cocina me prepare el desayuno y lo comi sali rumbo al instituto iba caminando de lo mas bien cuando mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia soy una estupida me dije.

-una vez en el instituto me fiu a sentar en un banco y saque mi libro y me dedique a leer "el bosque siniestro" lo habia empezado hacia poco estaba muy bueno hasta que toco el timbre de entrar tenia historia me sente en mi lugar habitual y la profesora entro

-buenos dias chicos**,** buenos dias contestamos todos**,** muy bien hoy leeremos la primera guerra mundial en la pagina 70 del libro todos comenzaron a leer y responder las consignas del libro yo ya lo habia hecho en menos de un segundo siempre lo hacia rapido pero bien yo ya me las sabia**,** luego de responder las preguntas y terminarlas me puse a dibujar la verdad me gustaba mucho

-dibuje lo primero que se me vino a la mente hasta que toco el timbre y me fui a la cafeteria y me sente a comer mientras me disponia a leer**,** iba por la pagina 80 del libro cuando sono mi celular era Alice

**Comienzo de llamada**

-hola bells ¿Cómo estas?

-bien duende y tu?

-si un poco mejor**,** oye esta tarde ire a tu casa

-esta bien

-ahhh se me ocurrio una super idea

.oOoO esto no era bueno**,** haora que Alice y Alice grito

-pijamadaaa!

-no duende por favor no

-si bells lo haremos ven a mi casa a eso de las 17**:**00 y trae tus cosas

-pero

-bueno bells nos vemos cuidate bye bye

**Fin de llamada**

-justo toco el timbre mi proxima clase era geografia

-la clase paso rapida cuando me di cuenta ya no habia nadie en el salon

-entonces junte mis cosasy Sali rumbo a mi casa

-una vez en mi casa subi escaleras arriba y me tire en la cama a descansar pero pronto me quede dormida me desperte y eran las 16**:**00 me apure a hacerle la cena a charlie

-luego corri escaleras arriba y me fui a duchar luego a cambiarme me puse unos pantalones comodos y una remera mangas cortas lisa suelta y una campera color marron una de mis favoritas

-antes de seguir quiero que conozcan un poco de mi

-soy isabella marie swan mis padres son**:**

-charlie swan y renee swan

-charlie swan es jefe de policia alto cabello castaño ojos marrones con graciosos bigotes

No es musculoso pero tampoco flacucho es muy protector y de cero palabras

-renee swan es ama de casa cabello ceniza ojos azules buena**,** atenta, dulce, amable

-mis hermanos**:** melanie y emmet swan

-melanie tiene el cabello rubio ceniza lacio con ondas al final su piel**,** es clara**,** es amable**, **buena**,** atenta**,** y cariñosa**,** igual que mama ojos grises y buen cuerpo**,** tiene20 años**,** tiene un pequeño niño y su esposo**,** el niño se llama facundo su edad es 3 añitos y el esposo thomas tiene 21**,** el niño es rubio de ojos azules una ternurita un angel precioso el esposo es rubio tambien con ojos azules es doctor es muy amable bueno y cariñoso

-y emmet tiene el cabello negro rizado ojos azules y muy musculoso todo un hulk jajj yo le digo oso lo quiero mucho igual que a melanie**,** tiene 17 y la verdad a lo lejos tal vez de miedo pero parece un niño pequeño

-mi papa vive en forks

-no les dije mis padres estan divorciados

-mi mama vive en california

-mi hermana vive seatle todo es normal mi aspecto es**:** pelo castaño ondulado con algunas mechas escondidas de color caoba igual no se vee soy de estatura mediana color de piel casi transparente ojos chocolate no tengo nada de especial ah por cierto tengo anteojos y braquets bueno me gusta leer es una de mis pasiones**….**

-creo que escuche la patrulla de charlie ahpor cierto mi mama esta casada con phil daywer el es un muy buen hombre quiere y ama mucho a mi mama y a mi me quiere mucho tambien es super bueno y atento conmigo y siempre me da uno que otro regalo aunque yo le digo que no es necesario pero no desiste**,** a veces voy a visitar a mi mama

Y vamos a la playa y jugamos en el agua y otras cosas divertidas me gusta ir alla es muy hermoso phil es jugador de beisbol bueno eso es todo**…..**

Espero que les guste

Nos vemos pronto….


End file.
